ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slammer/Transcript
(Intro) Mark: just a few touches and....... Done! Mark: Finally! My Most Powerful invention! Mark: Gotta Hide this in a dark place Mark: I'm gonna hide it in the...... Transport bin! Mark: it's Stuck, jammed, and connects to the Fridge! Haha i'm so smart! Mark: Well, now i'm going to bed. (Later that Midnight in the Transport bin) Dertred: He Shoots he Sco- (The Slammer falls into Dertred) Dertred: Mmm? What's this Dertred: Ooh, Kinda heavy Dertred: Welp, this does not belong to me Dertred: Now i'm gonna dunk this to the 2nd Tube! Dertred: He shoots he Scores!!!! (Later that Morning in Wade's dream) Princess Fist: Wow! You got some moves there kid! Wade: Oh Why you! You're actually better than me! Princess Fist: Now let's get this thing back to the Pedesta- (Princess Fist got cancer out of nowhere) Wade: Prist! Are you fine? Princess Fist: Get. The. Hammer. Wade: Hammer? Princess Fist: Beepbeep (Wade wakes up) Wade: Ugh! What a..... Wait, How do you describe a good dream and a Nightmare? Wade: Oh yeah! a Brightmare! Wade: *sings* Wade: Makin' Breakfast without a haste fast Wade: Ugh! That's bad too! Wade: Ok, Now i'm gonna eat Mom's leftover fishsticks ???: W a d e Wade: Ok, WHO JUST CALLED MY NAME? ???: U p h e r e Wade: Sorry Mystery Voice, but i'm not Trent nor felling for that ???: *Does a Princess Fist Impression* ???: Wade! It's me! Wade: Prist? No no no way, Maybe i'm still dreaming ???: Up here! Wade: Uhh? ???: *facepalms* Wade: What? Are you playing hide and seek? ???: The Freezer, dum dum Wade: *opens the freezer* Wade: Woah! A Mallet Wade: Don't know who owns this but hey! I'm sure they won't mind The Slammer: Greetings, Mark Wade: Mark?!?! The Slammer: hahaha just messin with ya with all that nerdy stuff The Slammer: Wanna go for a swing? Wade: Sure! (Later at Organ Park) Wade: Dude! You sure that this is a good idea? The Slammer: Trust Me. Wade: ok (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) Wade: Uhh, What just happend? The Slammer: I destroyed Some buildings far away Wade: Well, you're useless The Slammer: You're more useless Wade: Ok Mrs Crazy Mallet,but TIME TO GO BACK TO YOUR CHILL DOOM! The Slammer: You can't make me! AHHH! (Slam) Wade: i'm gonna stick to the TV rather than that Hammer. Jack newsman: This just in, Mount Everest has gotten shorter by 600.... no.... 6000! Ummm.... Ah i got it! 6000 Kolaswams! Random guy on the tv: KILOMETERS! Random guy 2: Well actually, it's 3728 miles Jack newsman: Who cares! Random guy 1 and 2: i do! Wade: Well, this is boring. (Switches channel) Wade: Well, gonna get my popsicles first. (Opens the freezer) Wade: (singing) Gotta-have-my-po..... Wade: Copyrighted mail junk? Blah! Wade: Wade a second! Where's my pops? Wade: oooooh! A note! Note: (in The Slammer's voice) Dear Wade, i hate you and i want you to suffer. And i made you suffer already, by stealing your pops. Have a bad summer! Wade: Mhm.... i wonder who would wrote this..... Note: Sincerely yours, 7 TBD Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Putucup's Ideas